All of me
by M. April Bloom
Summary: This story is a collection of all insignificant but important details of the lives of Lizzie and Darcy, the details of their life together and the importance of each other in it. Completely futuristic! It's not a very good summary but give it a try, hopefully you won't be disappointed. You can even send in your requests, so read and review!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Don't own it, though I do wish just like many others that Darcy was mine.

PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW.

**Chapter 1: In my mind (Lizzie)**

It was the week before their one year anniversary, a year they both won't ever forget. From beginning a relation back in March to living together by the end of October. A week before Lizzie's birthday, a week before the anniversary of their first kiss!

But it was the week when William had to go for the conference he could no longer postpone.

If he had known it would have been unavoidable exactly a week before their anniversary, he would have gone the very first time he was supposed to go!

He had apologized, profusely; and promised her he would return two days before their anniversary… but, still five days without him was nothing short of torturous.

She had somehow managed to spend three days. The catch here being 'somehow', her work had kept her tremendously busy, and kept her mind off from missing him desperately! And when she had the time of missing him, he would call her and talk to her until she fell asleep. Even though it would be three in the morning where he was.

And the next morning she would wake up again; ready to go through the ordeal of starting the day without him!

Yes he had gone for business trips before, but never for more than a day or two, and all those times he would leave her in company of some family; but this time, each and everyone was busy! Even Gigi who would make time for the 'best future sister – in – law'.

Until today.

After three days of utter boredom at home alone and loneliness, today Gigi had promised to meet her for breakfast and last night charlotte to tell her she might join in their plans of breakfast together. They had made plans to meet at the bistro near her office; which was half way between Pemberly digital and Rediffusion productions (Lizzie's company). When getting a place for her startup office she wanted it to be as near as Pemberly possible, and she was the happiest person on the earth when she found her office not five blocks from him!

So when she got up at that fourth day William – less; she stretched out in the bed and was the first time in this week not in hurry to get out of the bed and get to the office. She remembered the days when she and William both would be lazy and just lay there, at times drifting back to sleep within each others' arms. But today when she turned to her right she saw an empty bed and a cold pillow. She sighed not letting herself miss him terribly and got up to get on with her daily chores. When showered and half ready she glanced at the clock to notice how little time had passed, she smiled over all the days when they both would get ready together and still won't make it to their offices in time. She laughed over how many times he would bump into her while going in and out of the en suite bathroom or closet. Today with him not being there and her having all that time to reflect upon, she noticed just how involved they both were in each other's daily routine. She so wanted to do the knot of his tie right now, just like every day!

She shook her head as if to dispel the sudden urge to hold him, got dressed, put on her shoes and walked out of her – their house.

On the way to the bistro Gigi and Charlotte called her t ask her about her whereabouts, the moment she disconnected the phone telling them she was on her way, she was reminded of the time he was driving her to visit Charlotte and she couldn't help but laugh at how he had reacted over the news of Mr. Collins actually marrying his illusive fiancé.

She walked into the bistro and spotted Gigi and Charlotte at a corner of the cozy place and was immediately reminded of the times she and William had chosen the very same place; it was their favorite because it was nearest to the glass wall. He told her once when asked that he loved the spot because he could easily see her coming down the street. She had laughed at him for being a dork, but right now she knew how much she would have loved to sit there and wait for him coming down the street.

Gigi and Charlotte were successful in distracting her, to a degree. But one thing or the other would keep on reminding her of her boyfriend who was very very far away at the moment!

"Are you even listening?" Charlotte asked.

"Wha – yeah yeah you had a meeting with miss de bourgh and it was much more bearable without Collins there! Really? He still comes down for meetings with Miss De Bourgh?"

Gigi and Charlotte were staring at her with dumb faces.

"What?"

"That topic was over like 10 minutes ago Lizzie. Where is your head at?" Charlotte was highly amused.

"I am sorry, I am just a bit – distracted." She looked around noticing the knowing smirks on Gigi's and Charlotte's faces.

"Oh yes, and we know exactly what she is distracted with. It's okay Lizzie, I am sure William misses you too." Gigi faked an innocent kid's voice. And despite everything she blushed like she used to a year ago!

"Oh look, she is blushing now!" Charlotte was all mocking, "What exactly were you thinking of Liz, Mr. Darcy all naked and sweaty?"

"Eww, Char. TMI. He's my brother; remember?"

"Stop it you both it's so – " just then her phone buzzed and they all looked at the vibrating device. The two girls laughed, "Say HI to my brother for me."

She blushed again, "Think of the devil." She mumbled, picked up her phone and walked out of the bistro.

"**Hello?"**

"**Lizzie, I hope you are not busy."** His voice was like a balm to her heart, despite the fact that she had talked to him last night for at least over an hour.

"**Not at all. How are you?"**

"**I am – fine."** The pause did not go unnoticed.

"**Will? What is it?"**

"**Nothing, just – I just, god, Lizzie I miss you so much."**

She smiled softly, **"I miss you more."**

"**Oh really? That is certainly debatable."**

"**I am sure none would win."**

"**True."** A small pause later he said, **" I love you."**

"**I love you too. You were in my mind the whole time today, though it's still early."**

"**And you were all I could think about, it's a good thing I didn't have to make any presentations today or my clients would have been highly confused with my topic of discussion. And I called you to tell you that I am coming back. I am headed to the airport right now."**

"**What? As in today?"**

"**Yes, I couldn't tie the knot of my ties nicely and I don't think it's prudent to attend any more** **conferences without a tie. And anyhow my VP can handle the rest. I don't like myself without a good knotted tie!"**

"**Exceptionally rational reason to come back home I believe."** She giggled.

"**Yeah, so I'll be home by nine. See you then."**

"**Oh I can't wait to see you, have a safe journey. And yes Gigi said Hi."**

"**Tell her hi back. Love you."**

"**Love you."**

She disconnected the call and wanted to do a little victory dance in the middle of the street. But restrained herself and went inside with the biggest smile on her face and told the news of William returning early to her best friends.

They both laughed and Charlotte said,

"Gigi, even after a year your brother has it as bad as last year."

"Yeah I know." She said in between giggles.

A/N: so this was the first installment for a big collection of the most insignificant – and/or important details of the life of our favorite couple. It will be completely futuristic and mostly each chapter would be based around an idea, like this one. The theme of the chapter would be in its title, just like with this one! And each will have POV's, like this was Lizzie's side. I'll do Darcy's next.

**If you want a chapter made around any insignificant detail of their life just send in your request – through PM or REVIEW, with the theme in your mind, i'll try my best to write on it.**

And your thoughts on this story are highly appreciated, so drop a line.. I'll be waiting for your reviews!

Cyber xoxo.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Don't own it, other than the plot.

PLZ ENJOY AND REVIEW!

**Chapter 2: In my mind (Darcy POV)**

I pick her up and she giggles right in my ear, its soothing to my soul. I look at her and she looks back, her eyes shining as bright as ever in amusement.

"Will you put me down now?" her voice sounds a little muffled and I smirk at her.

"Not if I can help."

"I am perfectly capable of walking on my own!"

"Yeah, I am sure you're gonna say that tomorrow morning." My smirk widens at her shocked expression and the shy face that immediately follows makes my already pounding heart skip a beat.

"Oh now you'll blush – " but my voice is overridden by an extremely cranky sound and slowly my mind clears the fog of sleep around it. The alarm clock held a record of waking me up from the most awaited parts of my dreams; but I don't begrudge the loss of them. Because reality is even better! And she stars in my dream on a regular basis so no loss there as well!

But not today! It's Thursday and like every Thursday of every week she won't be here with that lazy smile and bed hair to greet me 'good morning'. I almost frown.

But when I stretch out to dispel sleep from my still tired bones, her ever present floral – citrus smell hits me; its always there! I don't think I have spent a minute without it reaching my nostrils since we have started sharing a house! If I would be out of town/country for work she makes sure to pack something that constantly reminds me of that smell! At times it hits me nostalgically! But never leaves my senses.

I smile when it again fills my senses and I am immediately awake!

I look at her side of the bed; though there is no fixed side we end up sleeping at any place and any position! It was extremely amusing to find her feet planted on my cheek one morning when we both slept watching TV; though how she ended up at the opposite end of the couch is still a mystery!

Her side of the bed is crumpled; she does not like making up the bed, so it's usually my duty; there are extremely rare times when she makes it up. There is a note that I spy that is mostly hidden by the duvet that still covers my body.

'**I know… I didn't want to leave so early either! But, we Mr. Darcy have our companies to run. So I'll see you this evening, and make up for that missed morning kiss, though you don't know I already had my fill! ; )' **her note made my smile grow wider and it also explained the kiss in my dream!

I fold the note and keep it near my cell phone on the nightstand; this will join the many others in my office drawer.

I get out of the bed to start up with my daily routine, which I was very much accustomed to with Lizzie interrupting me or bumping into me or something or the other, but today I'll be ready in time without a decently knotted tie! She was at times a bad influence! So as usual it'll be a no – tie day! Maybe suspenders?

When I reached the en suite bathroom it was a little messy, what can I say; Lizzie was a bit messy herself! And she was very worried about how this aspect of her nature would affect our relation when we decided to live together. Though it did not take much to convince her, she needed to know that in order to be with her he had already gone through a lot of changes, her mess – creating tendencies will barely affect me!

And it really didn't, if anything it made me appreciate and love her more! And there are many spheres where she had learned the need of tidiness, like her office and her study here; so a little mess in her room was valid! It even made me want to create a little mess from time to time. Mostly in the kitchen. See, bad influence!

After a quick shower I made my way to the closet and opened the first drawer on my left, it was supposed to contain my boxers but was filled with my T-shirts instead, the ones that I did not wear any longer, Lizzie did! So I tried hunting for my boxers and found some in the very depth of the drawer.

There were only two of them. Where are the others? This was one of the many reasons why we always needed each other while getting ready! Me needing her more than the other way round. She had marked my life with a permanent marker and the once extremely systematic person was now known for the new spontaneity he found, in good ways of course! Though how did she find my stuff at the last minute was nothing less than a miracle!

So in short I need her for my survival in every sense of the word!

I next went to the kitchen to find coffee sitting there for me. I smiled, she had also made scrambled eggs always making more than what she could eat and it was now for me to finish it, I didn't mind it in the least! That was the most fun part of eating meals these days, we get to eat straight out of each other's plate, be it in public or private! If anyone said he would share food, moreover eat from someone's plate a year ago he would have not believed the person. But today he was happy to do so!

[END OF POV]

He drove to his office, passing Lizzie's on his way, and he was sorely tempted to make a stop and give that morning kiss to his satisfaction, but his reasonable side reasoned with him that she must be very busy at the moment and he needed to reach his own office in time for the meeting with the lawyers about the new app their company was developing!

At lunch when he was stacking this morning's note with many others in the drawer at his desk he had a sudden urge to kiss and hold her, and he planned to do that exactly, it wouldn't take him long to reach her office, that was the best part about their work places being so close by, he can drop by there anytime, unannounced.

He picked up his cell phone and car keys; car would promise him his Lizzie even faster, he half ran towards the elevators telling Mrs. Reynolds to postpone the meeting with the IT professionals for a later hour, and he was still gushing directions when the doors of the elevators closed on his face. Mrs. Reynolds smiled, grateful for the now – old but constant spring in his step!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** so this is Darcy's side of beginning... Thank you for your support, it means a lot! You people are amazing! Any more requests are welcomed, and as told I'll try my best to take them up...

**1st Guest:** The wedding chapter is inevitable... so that will definitely come, but in time with the plot. Thank you for the suggestion.

**Tilbib:** I'll definitely write one about the theater, the insignificant details of it! haha... thank you for the suggestion!

**Kmart92:** Hope you liked Darcy's POV!

Thank you **Old listener, Dan - Four - Lover** and **Lily Draco** and all those who have followed and favorited the story!

Your reviews are invaluable...

Cyber XOXO, keep safe!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Own nothing other than the plot of this story.

**A/N:** I know it has been a while and I apologize profusely over it. But I have a valid reason!My college just started and I was stuck in the uproar of the beginning of a new life. **So, sorry : ))**

**PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**Chapter 3: Sleep eludes me (Lizzie)**

It was a well known fact that Lizzie was supposed to sleep before William did, why is that you ask? Well, it's a long story.

William was a light sleeper, the faintest of noises can wake him up, and Lizzie learned this fact pretty soon when they started sharing a bed, and hence a few of her ways changed.

She used to toss and turn a lot during her slumber, which would obviously wake William, she confronted him about his lack of sleep when the slight dark circles made their appearance. She felt bad, and then she gave a solution. She asked him to hold her tight in her sleep, so she wouldn't get much place to toss and turn or twitch for that matter. To say that William was happy with this arrangement would be an understatement! He was ecstatic. For him, that day forth the best part of the day was going to bed. He would hold her so tight that she would be breathing through his chest, but she loved it and so did he. He loved being the ivy that clings to her.

But coming back to the point, why exactly was she supposed to sleep before he did?

That's because despite being a light sleeper, he gets into the exhausted sleep quite easily. And he would make her go to sleep before he would succumb to it himself. And that was because he twitched and moved a bit himself. They were not the twitching and tossing that Lizzie was prone to but they were extremely subtle, though for some reason it irritated Lizzie at times, which were almost always. Always when he slept before her. He would be spooning Lizzie most of the time, when suddenly his fingers would twitch and dig into her skin, no matter where he held her. If his fingers would not be twitching it would be his feet. Slightest of the jerk in his feet and the toes would dig into her ankle or calf or wherever. But the twitching would be there, persistent; throughout the night.

The first time this happened she didn't sleep the entire night, though she did not say anything about it the next morning, and they did not discuss it to come up with a solution as they did with Lizzie's tossing and turning situation; she just mentioned it once a few days later after a repetition of her sleeplessness and William made it a point to always go to sleep after her.

Now this twitching as said was extremely subtle; so if Lizzie would be asleep she would never even notice. It was not in the least bothersome to her while sleeping, though she would get very agitated of the constant twitching if she sleeps after he does. And as a result she would try to wriggle out of his hold, the attempt would be careful as to not wake him up but the result of William waking up as well was inevitable. And she doesn't want that. She never wants that, because William gets a little cranky when he doesn't get at least five hours of uninterrupted sleep, which is not adequate for a complete rest, according to Lizzie; though he functions well on only five hours of sleep.

Tonight was one of those unfortunate nights when Lizzie was not as tired and couldn't go to the dreamland before William did, and she was waiting for the twitching to come any moment now, because she knew he only twitches in deep sleep and he has been sleeping for almost forty five minutes now.

As if right on cue, his fingers that were trapped between her fingers on her side of the bed twitched and held her hand a little more tightly.

She sighed. So now this begins!

In addition to all the twitching throughout his body, his head would jerk a little as well, moving only to get closer to the crook of her neck; if it's possible.

She smiled at this; she saw this as his unconscious reaction to her. He somehow made it seem that he wants to be closer to her even in his sleep. It was a sickeningly sweet notion, but it was one that she was more than happy to believe in, anything to cloud over the irritation of a constantly twitching body all around and over you.

She was counting sheep; forcing sleep to take over, but it was not exactly working. So she started concentrating on his breath instead. She tried matching hers to his, but it was nearly impossible. His were much deeper than what she could manage. Proof that her guy had a broad chest! After almost seventy-eight breaths her mind was beginning to be cloudy and she was slowly seeping into a dreamless slumber.

The last thing her mind registered was the twitch of his arm and the tightening of hold on her midriff that immediately followed. She smiled in her sleep, glad on finding a way around her agitation on his twitching. She made a mental note to always focus on his breathing when she couldn't sleep, the regular expansion and compression of his chest substituting the sleeping pills she never took.

Though when the next morning she woke up and found herself half atop him with their legs a tangled mess; she wondered like every other morning:

How do we always end up like this?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: This question will be answered in the next chapter. And your reviews are eagerly anticipated. I would love to hear your thoughts over this chapter. I know it's a little short but I'll try the next one to make up for it.

Personal thanks to all who followed, favorited, and reviewed my story. I am writing this only for my reader satisfaction so you are more than welcome for any suggestions or requests. As said give me the topic and I'll try my best to write it.

Cyber XOXO


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: You really think Mr. Darcy can be claimed? I am no Jane Austen.

**PLZ ENJOY AD REVIEW!**

**Chapter 4: Sleeping pills ( Darcy)**

William Darcy was a changed man, and every person who knew him was privy of this information. His days and nights were not spent in the arms of his work, as had been at a point of time, though this doesn't mean that he was any less devoted to his work. His changed ways never resulted in his work suffering.

He had long been a stoic man; sharpened and hardened by the 'truths of life', tried to school himself as unfeeling because he didn't have time to spare these frivolities known as emotions and feelings. But that all came under hard questioning glare (his own) the day he acknowledged his love for Lizzie Bennet.

That day he didn't sleep a wink, he was up all night thinking how exactly Lizzie would change his life, he was busy that entire night painting the picture perfect vision of his imminent future, whose reality he did not question until the day he actually proposed Lizzie Bennet. To say it was disastrous would be an understatement. His sleep till then was interrupted by the happy picture which gave him little time to sleep though with a slight smile as he usually dreamt of Lizzie. But after that day his nights went completely sleepless. Sleep was the last thing on his mind anyhow.

Whenever he would get into an exhausted slumber he would always dream of whatever Lizzie accused him of! As if waking hours weren't spent in the same manner. He dissected her each and every word throughout the day and nights would go by watching her accuse him on the internet.

Though him being a changed man had been for eventual good, but all those who knew exactly how this had come about did not exactly knew the level of torture he underwent. Everyone knew his love for Lizzie but none knew the level of his devotion that had grown for her. Everyone but Lizzie.

His sleepless nights were unknown to everyone, even his sister who had almost always known him inside – out didn't know that he suffered insomnia, a Lizzie induced insomnia. But that all changed the day he kissed the very lips he daydreamt about kissing. The dark circles that were never visible, were noticed by the girl who spent her 25th birthday night holding his face in her hand.

"You haven't been sleeping well?" it was a statement more than a question.

At first he thought about lying, making up an excuse or blaming his work, but suddenly it drew up on him that he didn't need to lie. Not to this girl. It was the epiphany moment that people talked about.

"No I couldn't." that was all he said, because that was exactly the truth.

That night he had slept like a baby, a dreamless night, because his dreams were already coming true. He in his hands held the very object that night, which his nightmares had always robbed him of.

Those days to him now felt as if belonged to a different era, but never will he forget how much it had taken them both to reach where they are today. Those days were the exact reason he learnt how to appreciate things. Those days were the reason he woke up every morning with a smile on his face, they were the reason he looked forward to reaching 'home'. And they alone were for reason he actually understood the meaning and magnitude of his love for her. That as she claimed once it was not just an infatuation but real feelings he had long taught himself not to feel.

So when tonight they were both on bed, her half atop him with a novel in her hands which rested on his chest and his own arms encircled around her but phone in his hands answering the few e-mails he couldn't before he left the office he suddenly had an urge to kiss her. He dropped his phone unceremoniously on the bed took her novel from her hands and held her face in his hands and whispered, "I love you" and kissed her softly, he till date sighed with relief that unlike those nightmares her replies were always "I love you too!"

She was almost off to sleep, he was actually waiting for her to sleep to fall asleep himself (reason explained in ch 3) when she suddenly asked him;

"By the way, I was wondering last night when you hold me so tight while we sleep so that I wouldn't toss around too much, how exactly do I end up getting on top of you most of the times, that too our legs so weirdly tangled that they actually get stuck with the sheets?"

They both chuckled remembering many mornings when they had to fight off the tangle of sheets from around themselves.

"I pull you up whenever I turn. And when we turn you always reassemble your…. your limbs."

"Oh!" she was trying to get a visual of them both turning in the bed, him carrying her atop himself and her readjusting in the new position, "oh, I think that's the reason why the sheets get tangled."

"I think."

"Why do you pull me with you all the time? Moreover how do you even remember holding me while you sleep? I think f I'm asleep I wouldn't mind a canon shot."

He smiled at her, "I don't think I'll be able to sleep if I wouldn't be holding you in some manner."

This was said in such a tone that she didn't or couldn't say a word further, but snuggled closer to him, spooning as they always did. She held his hand that was wrapped around her and put it close to her face, kissed the palm of his huge hand and sighed.

"Goodnight Lizzie"

"Goodnight Will."

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked it. You all know how to make a writer happy! So I'll be waiting for comments and critique. Also if anyone wants me to write on something they can send me their request. I think next chapter I'll write on Tilbib's suggestion of theater night.

Thanks to: oldlistener, loveinthebattlefield, Renaissancebooklover108, lily draco for all you reviews!

cyber XOXO.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

**PLZ ENJOY AND REVIEW**

**Chapter 5: The Theater**

After shooting the video for Dr. Gardiner's class Lizzie and William were driving back to their apartment or their penthouse to be precise. Lizzie was looking out of the window and there was a comfortable silence in the car.

"What are you thinking?" William asked still looking forward.

"I am thinking about our theater date." She looked at him smiling archly.

"Which one?" William asked smirking.

"You know exactly which one I am talking about."

"Yes I know." He smiled her favorite smile, the one where dimples dominate and he looks way much younger than what he felt like.

"I think that might was one of the best nights of my life." She said, again staring off in the space.

"Mine too. Actually come to think of it, all the best days of my life includes you. At least top ten for sure. " He said looking at the road again but holding her hand with the free one.

She said nothing back, there was no need to, and she squeezed his hand a little tighter and held it in both of hers, still surprised how they were so huge in comparison to hers.

There was a silence in the car again, and she was looking out of the window again when thinking about that night for the nth time, she had rewinded that day in her mind a lot of times because the gravity of that night still left her breathless most of the times.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"**Hello."** She said in a childlike voice seeing the caller id.

"**Hi, love."** His voice was almost equally animated.

"**How was the meeting with investors?" **

"**As good as could be hoped, they'll come around. But I'm not calling to talk about the boring investors; I'm calling to ask if you are free tonight and that can you get out of the office almost an hour early?"**

"**I thought we were supposed to be celebrating the day the investors actually invest, or agree to invest at least."**

"**We are not celebrating anything… yet. I'm taking you out to watch Shakespeare."**

"**I thought you didn't like his work."**

"**Some of his work, not all. And you like his work, then who am I to argue?"**

"**Good choice. Okay, I'll be home by four. When will you come?"**

"**I'll already be there when you come."**

"**Why do I smell something fishy William?"** she said in a teasing tone.

He was silent for a few seconds, **"Then I'll make sure we don't eat any fish for the dinner. Oh yes, we'll go for dinner before the show as usual. I booked us a table at your favorite place."**

She knew something was up, he sounded weird, **"Great, I'm looking forward to it."**

"**Bye, see you in a few."**

"**Bye."**

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"Lizzie, do you want me to order something or would you like something home cooked?" they were back at their home, when William interrupted her flashback.

"No I already thought I'll make some pasta, so don't order."

"Oh okay, do you want some help?"

"Yeah, come we'll divide work."

They both went to the kitchen and started working in a rhythm that had been perfected in all these months together, no matter how short a time they had been living together.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Lizzie reached home at 4:10 pm and when she opened the door to their penthouse she saw Will sitting on the sofa with his laptop.

"I'm back." She came behind the sofa and kissed him lightly.

"Great. How was your day?"

"Fine, not as productive, the deal with the new artist is still smoothing over. But leave that, we have a date on a non-date night. What is the plan?"

"I told you the most of it. We have a dinner reservation at six, and the show starts at eight, and as the theater and restaurant are not that far away, we'll be at leisure. And if we reach the theater mere fifteen minutes before the show starts we can avoid meeting a lot of people. Perfect plan, don't you think?"

They both laughed at that, no matter how much changed William Darcy was he was still uncomfortable in large crowds.

"Amazing, come help me pick a dress."

"I already did, it's on the bed. Why don't you start getting ready, I'll read some mails and join you soon."

"Okay." She turned around and walked towards their bedroom and could practically feel leaving the high tension zone.

On the bed was not any dress but a new dress that was still wrapped. It was a beautiful forest green full length halter neck backless dress, it was a beauty. She was proud of his choices, of course.

They were ready and out of the house by quarter past five. The dinner was smooth, a lot of talking, mostly Lizzie talking and William listening, they talked about Gigi, Lydia, Jane and Bing, Fitz and almost every other person connected to them in some way or another.

"So I called Fitz today and told him to resolve it with…." She was saying this when William interrupted.

"I love you." His tone was so damn serious that Lizzie had to look away and blushed, he cleared his throat sat up straighter, "and if I haven't told you before, you look breathtaking tonight." He smiled and covered her hand with his over the table.

"As a matter of fact you have, thrice already. But thank you anyways and you quite handsome yourself. I love the tie. " she looked back at him and smiled, " and of course I love you too. And I know there is something going on in that complex brain of yours. So whatever it is spill it out."

He chuckled at this, " No, there is nothing to spill, but we are going to be late if we don't go right now, and let's not give reasons for Shakespeare to dislike me any more than I dislike him."

"Aha, see you admitted you dislike him."

"Fair point, let's go."

They were both on their way back home after the show, and Lizzie was comparing the latest presentation with the last two they had seen at the theater when William asked her not to press the button to their floor but terrace instead in the elevator; on reaching their building.

She gave him a questioning face when he replied, " It's been a while since we've been up there, and never in the night."

"William my feet hurts." On this he bent down and pulled her shoes one by one taking them both in on hand and holding her close by the waist with the other hand.

"Better?"

"Much better."

They were standing on the edge of the terrace, the wind fast at such height, she shivered. He pulled his jacket off and covered her with it, and then held her tight to his chest from behind. She leaned back and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, it was an amazing night." She said softly.

"No, thank you for an amazing life. I still don't know what I would have done without you Lizzie."

"You don't have to; I think we both are equals in this relationship here."

"You are wrong."

"Am I? How exactly?"

"I think you still don't have any idea of the power you hold over me. I am not joking when I say that I would very much die the day if you leave me." His voice just turning a bit hoarse at the end, whose difference only Lizzie was capable of making out.

She turned around and put cupped his face, "Look at me William Darcy, I am NEVER going to leave you and I am NEVER going to stop loving you. If it is any difficult to understand then please believe me when I say that I will die the day I lose you, I think you can very well relate to that."

They kissed each other after this which told each other exactly how much they both needed one another.

"I love you." He whispered against her lips.

"I love just as much."

"And I have something to give to you." He put his hand in his pant pocket and pulled out a small box, he instantly noticed how very shocked her impressions were, "now don't worry, I still remember your one year dating rule and I am not going to break any of your rules." They both looked down at the small box in his large palm and he opened its lid to reveal a small silver band with little stones on.

"This is a promise ring, nothing more. I am telling you this Lizzie Bennet that one day you are going to be mine in every legal, official, religious, spiritual sense of the word. So please accept this ring, cause I want you to know that I am nothing without you, and as a matter of fact I don't want to be anything without you." He said all of this looking straight into her eyes which slowly filled with unshed tears; finally she couldn't contain them in and started crying in earnest.

"I still don't know what I did to deserve you?" she asked this while he wiped the tears away.

"I could say the same. Now don't cry please."

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to, and yes I'll accept the ring."

They both beamed at each other as he slipped the ring in her finger.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

They were both under covers almost asleep when Darcy said, "What have you been thinking about? I can practically hear the wheels turning."

She smiled, "I am still remembering that date when you gave me this ring. I remember crying, and I still don't understand what made me cry. But I think it was because I knew how much happy you make me and I am going to be with you for the rest of my life."

"Yeah, that reminds me we are past one year rule." They both laughed at this and he just held her tight and started making plans over how, where and when to propose her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So how was this chapter? This was done at the request of 'Tilbib', so I hope it stood up to the standard. So what the next chapter should be about? Any suggestions? Any requests?

I am waiting eagerly for your feedback. The reviews are priceless, so I hope you would drop in a line.

And special thanks to old listener; kmart92; renaissancebooklover102; lily draco and a guest for their lovely reviews.

Cyber XOXO


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Do not own them, Jane Austen was the mastermind.

Please enjoy and review.

**Chapter 6: Hold me, part 1**

Lizzie woke up to the smell of coffee and eggs and a smile automatically made its way to her lips. She stretched her arms and legs and rolled to his side of the bed. It was still a little warm, which meant he hadn't been up too long.

Getting out of the bed she took his yesterday's dress shirt out of the hamper and buttoned it up. Walking out of the room she followed the mouth watering aroma to the kitchen and came face to face with her someday – soon – husband – to – be.

She walked up to the counter and leaned closer to him as he looked at her.

"Good morning Lizzie."

"Good morning." She smiled at him and he smiled back but Lizzie noticed it didn't reach his eyes, it was different, not like the smile he gave her every other morning.

"What's for breakfast?" she asked trying to ignore the hurt she felt when he didn't give her, her customary morning kiss.

"Eggs and toast and coffee." And on cue he set a plate full of said breakfast in front of her.

"Thanks"

"I'll go get ready, I have an early meeting with the creative head."

"Oh okay. When are you eating?"

"I already did." With that he left the kitchen and went into their room.

Lizzie was confused by this sudden change in attitude, a night before when they talked about how their days went he never said anything that would hint to stress at work, so she ruled that out as the contributing factor to the sudden mood swing.

'_Maybe it really is work, he has an early meeting'_ she thought, with a shrug she ate her breakfast.

With a kiss on the cheek Darcy left the house to get to that meeting which she was sure wouldn't start for the next two hours.

Her eyebrows furrowed.

The next three days were spent in similar fashion, Darcy went out early and came home late. Spent most of his time holed up in his home office or moping in general.

Lizzie was worried, this was not the man she was accustomed to, maybe before they got together she could have related to this behavior, but it had been over a year and this was the first time she was seeing his taciturn ways return.

She knew she needed to talk to him though she didn't know how. Before this she never had a problem with talking to him. She thought maybe she needed help. So she called Fitz.

"Hello Lizzie B."

"Hi Fitz, I hope I am not disturbing."

"Oh no, not at all. How are you?"

"I am fine, actually Fitz I wanted to talk."

"Is this something serious? Are you okay?" his tone suddenly took a turn to something she was not accustomed to hearing from him.

"Yes yes I am absolutely fine, it's just… can we talk in private instead of over the phone."

"Sure, when and where?"

"In ten at the usual place."

"Okay, see you in ten."

Fitz was already there when Lizzie reached the bistro. They greeted each other with a hug and sat down.

"I already ordered your usual."

"Great, thanks."

"You are welcome. Now to the point, what is eating you?"

Lizzie sighed. She was still not sure whether she should discuss this with Fitz or not.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right Lizzie?" his voice all serious again like that over the phone.

"Umm, I was just wondering is there a problem at work?"

"Problem? What sort of problem?"

"As in something not working out and stuff like that."

"No, nothing different from the usual. What are you getting at Lizzie?"

"It's just that William has been a little different the last few days, and when I ask him what it is, he always changes the topic or answers that it's nothing."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"No Fitz, there is nothing wrong between us, I would know otherwise, but something is wrong and William is uncomfortable."

"He is always uncomfortable." He chuckled.

"Never with me, he is not that huge crowd uncomfortable, he is feeling something and trying very hard to hide it, I just want to help him Fitz, so do you know what is wrong? Has he talked to you?"

"Now that you point it out, he hasn't talked to me in over a week, just the meetings that we attend together and after meetings when we discuss some shit, but that's regular stuff. And in meetings he is how he always is; stiff and all business."

"Well, what do you think it is?"

"Wait. What is the date today?"

"23rd why?"

"Oh boy. And he didn't tell you?" he sounded as incredulous as he looked.

"He didn't tell me what?"

Suddenly all grim he answered her, "I am not sure whether I should tell you this, he should be the one to say something or even Gigi."

"I promise I'll talk to Gigi after you tell me what's wrong."

"It's his parent's death anniversary this Sunday."

"Oh my god." Lizzie was dumbstruck. Her eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

"And this – attitude will continue well into the next week, if going by the last few years. He keeps to himself more than usual during these weeks and well I think you can deduce the rest."

"Oh no. why wouldn't he tell me?" she was close to tears.

"You know him, he probably was trying to save you any hurt I believe."

"I know, but what about his hurt and pain?"

"I can bet a $100 that he thought unworthy of any company. He beats himself about their death even though he was not at all to blame. But it's Darcy, everything is his fault. Isn't it?" he scoffed, a big frown marring his face, it didn't suit his usually exuberant persona.

"I should talk to him."

"Yep."

"How would Gigi be?"

"Better than him, she was even younger so she has coped better, as much as can be expected of a girl who loses her parents."

"I'll call her as well. Thanks Fitz for telling me this."

"No actually I feel bad that I forgot about the death anniversary."

"Hey it's okay. I mean you remember it now. What sort of a girlfriend does it make me that I don't even know when the death anniversary of my boyfriend's parents is? I feel like shit."

"You shouldn't, I am glad actually that this year he has you. You would be with him that day, usually it's just him and Gigi and he holds her when she cries and he never cries in front of her."

"How do you know this?"

"Gigi once told me, she was thinking of not going to Darcy that year on their parent's death anniversary because she thought he never expresses to save her from feeling any further hurt, but then I reasoned that he would be hurt more if she didn't go to him and spend the day together as a family."

"Are you trying to tell me that he turns into that I – don't – feel – anything person?"

"Definitely. I guess that is his coping mechanism cause I have never seen him crying, nor has Gigi and I can't tell you if he cries in the shower." He chuckled humourlessly "Imagine Darcy crying in the shower."

"I don't want to." She was not even smiling.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Do tell me what you think about this chapter, your opinions might shape the next chapter.

Thank you all who reviewed, followed or favorited.

Cyber xoxo.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Do not own anything here.

Read and Enjoy.

**Chapter 7: Hold me, part 2**

Lizzie went back to her office after lunch in a daze; her mind was in such an uproar that she knew she will not be productive at work anymore. She wanted to go William and ask him why he didn't tell her anything. But she knew better, this was William Darcy, if anything he did not know he was pushing Lizzie away.

She decided to head back home and not come in the paths of people who were actually being productive. She was gathering her stuff when he phone rang and the ringtone made it clear that it was Darcy. For the first time in over a year her stomach did the same flip it did when he called in the beginning of their relationship, though for an entirely different reason. She was worried that somehow he knew that she knew about the death anniversary and he will be difficult about it.

"Hello." Her voice trembled despite her efforts to sooth herself before picking up.

"Are you alright?" he caught it immediately.

"Yes, I am absolutely fine."

"Are you sure? You don't sound fine to me."

"No really I am okay."

"If you say." There was a second of silence when they both did not know what to say, this was happening for the very first time and Lizzie was not comfortable with it.

"Did you call for something?"

"Ah, yes.… I just felt like I should call you. Just wanted to hear your voice I guess."

Lizzie smiled, "Oh so you miss me."

"I always miss you, and I know I have been negligent the past few days, there is just a lot of work."

'_I am sure you are making a lot of work for yourself.'_ She thought.

"It's ok, I know what a hard working man my boyfriend is." They both chuckled.

"So what are you doing?" he asked with that lilt in his voice that she always loved.

"I am heading back home actually." She said grabbing her purse.

"What? Why? Are you okay?" Will sound alarmed.

"Yes, yes I am fine. I just thought I can do the rest of the work at home. I am gonna cook something nice for dinner, call Gigi."

"Okay, as you wish. It has been a few days since I last saw Gigi."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"I'll see you soon. Let me try and get out of here a little early."

"If you could, that'd be great."

"Bye. Drive safe."

"Bye."

She let out a breath of relief as soon as she hung up. She needed to talk to someone about this and soon.

At home she made his favourite chicken and salad hoping that talking to him would be somehow easier, she knew it was wishful thinking. William was not comfortable talking about feelings, but he had to spill. So she was going to do everything to make him comfortable and not shirk away from his feelings. This year he had Lizzie and she was determined to make it easier for him.

She was setting up the table when Gigi and William came back home.

"Hi Lizzie, it's been so long since I've seen you." She pulled her into a tight hug.

"Actually it's only been three days." She chuckled.

"I don't bother with specifics."

"Good. Dinner's ready. Why don't you both relax a little while I finish setting this up. William would you pour us a glass of wine? It's in the chiller."

"Sure." He went to the kitchen to get wine.

Lizzie turned around and looked Gigi in the eyes. Her expression worried.

"What?" Gigi questioned.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"About your parent's death anniversary." Lizzie whispered.

"Oh." Gigi's face fell, "I thought you'd call me when you'd know."

"Gigi…" she went closer to the girl and held her hands, "You said you took me for a sister, what's with the formality then? Plus your brother told me nothing. I asked Fitz when I noticed a shift in his mood."

"Wait, he did not tell you?" Gigi had her eyes wide open. And Lizzie shook her head in reply.

"I can't believe him. Why didn't he tell you?"

"You know how your brother is. He thinks all the burden of the world is his alone to carry. And you and I should never be bothered, if he can prevent it. That's why."

"Yes, I know. But talk to him Lizzie, he needs to talk to you about this, or else he will shut you out like he shuts everyone out for days."

"Don't worry, I won't let him." Lizzie rubbed her back. William returned then juggling three glasses of wine and the girls left their conversation there.

They ate a hearty dinner with conversation flowing easily, a few glasses of wine later William was laughing at the silliest jokes, his dour mood apparently leaving him for the evening. When they all had had dessert, Gigi went back home but not before Lizzie asked her to come for a visit coming Sunday. Gigi simply nodded her consent and went.

William was sitting propped up against the head board of the bed reading a book when Lizzie came out of the bathroom with a very short silk nightwear. He looked up, his dark eyes turning darker. She went to lay down next to him.

"I know what you are doing Lizzie."

"And what are you accusing me of this time, Mr. Darcy?"

"I know you inside out Lizzie, you want something. That's what the chicken and this nightwear is for. You are trying to convince me about something."

"Guilty as charged. I want a little time of yours." She traced his chest with her fingers.

"Well I am all yours. What do you command milady?"

"First I want you to keep that book away."

"Done."

"Now, I want you to stay at home with me on Saturday."

"Why?" his eyebrows knit.

"Because you've been so busy last few days that I haven't had my fill of you, so you need to pay up. No meetings on Saturday. Stay at home with me as you should."

"Lizzie, I have a very important meeting that day."

"Got it rescheduled. I asked Mrs. Reynolds to clear saturday so you could pay some attention to your girlfriend."

"Why would you do that?" he suddenly sat up again, his voice irritated. "Why would you go behind my back and reschedule my meetings."

"Will…" Lizzie was stunned "I wasn't going behind your back, I just wanted you to relax, you've been cooped up with a lot of work. I am sorry if you feel that way."

His eyebrows knit together and he closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose he said, "I am sorry Lizzie. It's just, there's been a lot of work and we're nowhere close to finishing it. I shouldn't have said that to you. And yes I'd stay with you this Saturday, but for that I need to work right now. You should sleep. I'll be done soon." He kissed her forehead and started moving towards the door.

"William, you don't have to stay this Saturday if you're feeling guilty. I don't want to guilt trip you or anything."

He smiled at her, "No Lizzie, you are the only person I wanna be with this weekend." With that he left the room to go to his office.

Lizzie sighed, she was right to not talk that evening; Saturday would be perfect to do the talking. She just had to be patient. She was scared, having never seen William this way was giving her insight to the emotional man that he was.

She slept after half an hour, without William there and woke up to find him out of bed before her yet another morning. She wondered whether he slept at all.

Two days later she woke up to find William still sleeping next to her unlike the entire week. It was Saturday and she dreaded what she'll have to put William through to confront his feelings and admit them to her. But it had to be done. She looked at his sleeping form for a long while and when the sun decided to shine brightly she decided it was time to wake him up.

She kissed his slightly open mouth. Once. Twice. Thrice. At the third attempt he finally woke up and kissed her back.

"Hmmm. Lovely morning if I'm woken this way." He kept his eyes closed and waited for a customary witty remark. When it didn't come in time he opened his eyes to see her looking at him with softness in her eyes. He stared back.

"I love you, William."

"I love you too, Lizzie." They kissed again.

"Why don't you go ahead and take a shower. I'll go get the breakfast started."

"Sure." Darcy leapt out of the bed and Lizzie out of the room.

They had breakfast in silence, Darcy was back in his grim form, a shower was apparently not a good idea. He spoke little. Nodded wherever was required but nothing more.

"Will you watch a movie with me this afternoon?"

"Sure."

"What should we watch?"

"Anything you decide on."

"Great, we'll watch something old. Or a period romance maybe."

"Hmmm."

They jumped from one topic to another, never quite reaching where Elizabeth wanted him to be. If anything he was shrinking back to himself more and more. She was about to jump straight to the heart of the matter when he suggested they should start on that movie now.

"Sure."

They sat down with popcorns and wine in the middle of the day and watched a Colin Firth movie, which neither was paying attention to.

"When are you going to tell me?" Lizzie asked softly in the middle of the movie still looking at the screen.

William looked at her in silence, "You know?"

"Of course I do, you think I wouldn't notice when you are sad and trying to avoid me and pushing yourself to more and more work when there isn't any?"

"Lizzie, I.. I didn't mean to hide."

"Then what did you mean, Will? This is a big thing and you not telling me will not change anything, plus how can you even think I wouldn't know, there would be some day when it would have come out, some day when I would have gotten over my foolishness and asked you when is your parent's death anniversary." she spoke softly, trading with caution.

"I don't know why I didn't tell you Lizzie, I guess I didn't want to bother you…"

"Bother me? William you and anything remotely related to you will never be a bother to me. I love you." She cupped his face in both her hands and touched her forehead to his. "I want the world with you Will, and I know you do too, but for that you have to let me in, especially in the darker places."

"I know. I'd like to think I would have told you tomorrow but I cannot be sure."

"You don't have to protect me from everything Will. But you need to tell me everything."

"I know. I know." They both had their eyes closed.

"Do you want to talk about it? Tell me what's going on in that complex head of yours."

They both parted and looked at each other straight in the eyes, and when William saw the love that was there for him, he couldn't stop the dam from breaking.

"I miss them. I miss them so much." He suddenly took her in his arms and hugged her in bone crushing hug, "I have tried Lizzie, I have tried so hard to fill in their shoes, but it's not easy. I couldn't be what Gigi wanted me to be. I wanted him to be here when I started my company but he wasn't. Every time I try to make a big decision I spend hours and days wondering what they'd say and think about it. I didn't know it would be this difficult."

"I know, I am sorry." She was rubbing his back trying to soothe him but he was far from being soothed, he was near crying.

"I just want to make them proud." And finally a sob escaped.

"You have, trust me you have. If they were here they would be very proud of you. I am sure they are very proud of you."

"But I have done so many things wrong."

"And who said making a few mistakes was wrong. William you cannot expect to always be perfect, things will go wrong and you will make mistakes. Doesn't mean they love you any less, doesn't mean I love you any less, or Gigi. If anything we only love you more."

"I don't think I could ever be the man my father was."

"And you don't have to be. I love you for you William and no two men can be same no matter how much they resemble in looks. Your father was perfect as he was for your mom, for you and Gigi, but you'd always be perfect for me and your sister and anyone else that matters, and of course your mom and dad on different term. Don't ever think they don't find you perfect, you're their boy, and of course you are perfect for them just the way you are."

"What about Gigi? I didn't protect her."

"William listen to me, you did everything you could, their decisions were not your fault. And nobody holds you accountable, Gigi loves you. If anyone wrong it was George, not you, not Gigi. So stop shouldering someone else's wrong. Please, what would Gigi think if she knows you've still not forgiven yourself when there is nothing to forgive?"

"I just want to keep everyone safe and happy. You and Gigi are my lifeline."

"And you do keep us safe and happy, but we won't be happy unless you are, people worry about you, accept that fact. You should remember your parents for all the good they've done tomorrow instead of blocking your feelings and digging up past to justify some crazy notion that you're not worthy of the love you get."

William looked up to her in shock, shock to hear her give words to what he had been feeling and doing all along.

"I know you Will, and you should know by now that nothing you'd ever do would make me love you less. Nothing."

"I am sorry." He closed his eyes and put his head in her lap, stretching out on the couch, his eyes brimming with tears that still did not fall stubbornly.

"You don't have to be. Just know that I'll always be there for you, just like I know you'd always be there for me. And it's alright to be sad and mourn for your loss but don't blame yourself for something you had no part in. Not their death specially. It was an unfortunate car accident."

"A car they were in because of me, to come and meet me."

"William you are doing it again, you were not the man who hit their car, and you were not responsible. Please understand nobody blames you but yourself. And I don't think your parents would be happy knowing you think they died because of you, put yourself in their shoes for a moment and think. You have to let go, please."

He finally cried, his tears running down his face, his breath short and shallow. He pushed his face in Lizzie stomach and held her waist by wrapping his arms around him. Lizzie had never seen him cry, and looking at him like this for the first time she couldn't stop her own tears.

"I didn't want them to die." He said with his voice raspy and muffled as he was still clinging to her torso like a kid.

"I know. Nobody did."

"I thought all this time it was because of me."

"It was not your fault, never your fault." She was crying just as hard as him, trying to be his anchor as he always was for her. She held him closer to herself rocking back and forth.

"Never leave me Lizzie. Please never leave me."

"I won't, I will never leave you. I won't go anywhere without you."

Still crying they both kept rocking back and forth for a long time, after a while Lizzie regained her composure, dried her tears and when she looked down she found him sleeping, with a blotchy face and red nose, swollen eyes and lips, tears welled up again in her eyes. He was still holding her around the waist and there was no way to escape and let him sleep a little in peace. But she didn't want to escape, she was finally seeing him sleeping peacefully, and she just knew that his parent's death won't give him anymore sleepless nights. She kissed his forehead and settled further in the couch and slept for a while with him.

A/N: So? How was that? Please do tell me as I've had very few reviews for the last chapter. To be honest I was almost to tears writing this.

Big thanks to all who did review, followed and favourite – d.

I'll be waiting for input. XOXO.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Do not own it though I wouldn't mind Darcy for myself

Read and enjoy

**Chapter 8: Another morning**

If William Darcy was sure of one thing on this earth, it was the fact that he would never get used to waking up every day next to Elizabeth Bennet. Him being the early riser between the two of them, he would wake up every morning just a minute or two before his alarm went off and stare at Lizzie, sometimes when she was fitted in the crook of his neck or the few times he would find her face turned the other way and on her own pillow and most of the times when she would use his shoulder as her personal pillow and hold his hand that is beneath her between her palms.

He could never really believe that she was there every morning, wearing one his old sweatshirts, or her pajamas or nothing at all. He couldn't believe that work was no more the first thing that popped into his head as soon as he woke up, rather it was the perfect woman for him that would always put a smile on his face no matter what.

He had changed his alarm to a quarter hour early since she had started sleeping over just so he had this time in the morning to stare at her unabashedly, because he knew what starting at her did to her if she actually found out. His staring had been admiration nearly all the time and when it wasn't admiration, it was unparalleled wonder. But those sentiments haven't helped him back then. So he tried to be discreet. His first fifteen minutes of each day were spent in a similar fashion, and because of the past several months of him looking at her sleeping he could tell when her breathing pattern changed and in exactly how long her eyes would flutter open, search for him and those delectable swollen lips would stretch into a lazy smile. Like they did the very minute.

"You are staring again." She said as a matter of factly, her smile morphing into a yawn.

"I am not staring, I am admiring." His voice the same soft tone that he always uses with her.

"Same thing, plus its creepy. Imagine you waking up in the middle of the night and find me staring at you wide eyed in the dark, man I would have a heart attack if that happens to me."

"Why would I stare at you in the dark? I'd switch on the lights, easier to look at your face."

"Gosh you're such a dork. Now get up. We both have work to do, get your sexy ass in that shower I'll make some breakfast."

He said nothing in return, neither did he let her go from his arms.

"What?"

"I don't feel like letting you go."

"Oh really, then why don't we laze around in the bed all day and simply do nothing."

"Really?" for a second Darcy was hopeful but soon detected the sarcasm in her voice.

"No. Get up, we both have work."

He let her slide out then but didn't leave the bed himself. When she stood and stretched and saw he was in no mood to move she rounded the bed and sat in the little space on the bed next to him.

She put her hand through his hair, smoothing it down a little, an action which seemed to calm both of them simultaneously, his eyes fluttered close as she kept moving her fingers through his hair.

"What is it? You alright?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine, content even." His eyes still closed as he replied.

After a few minutes of her still combing his hair, she slid both her hands around his torso and laid her head on his chest, still half sitting on the edge, William sighed when the smell of her hair hit his nose, the most comforting smell ever.

"Don't feel like moving?" Lizzie asked, her voice soft as if she understood a very complicated reason.

"Not even an inch. Want to join?"

"Sure." As soon as she said the words he lifted the covers from his waist and she climbed atop him as he covered them both again.

Their legs tangled with her head rising and falling with his breathing and her hands finding his shoulder blades to hold on to. After a few minutes of silence Lizzie found herself slipping back into sleep but before she could William interrupted her.

"You know Lizzie, I never knew, I really didn't, to be honest that I would love someone so much that it would feel overpowering."

"So I'm overpowering?"

"You are, in every sense of the word. If you didn't know yet I should tell you that you have a power over me that no one else in the world does."

"Not even Gigi?" she said in a teasing tone.

"Not even Gigi." He replied in all seriousness that left Lizzie stunned for a second.

"Will…" her voice soft again "what is it? What is going through your head so early in the morning?"

"You are."

"Me?"

"Yes, I'm wondering what would have happened if I hadn't gone to Netherfield with Charles. Would I have seen you at Collins & Collins or here at Pemberly Digital? Whether we'd have met at all? Or I would have finally succumbed to someone as Caroline or worse."

"Why are you thinking about all the what ifs suddenly?"

"No, not suddenly, I have been thinking about them for a while and I've been wondering what my life would have been without you. I am scared to think about it even hypothetically."

"Well don't think about it, because that's not how things turned out."

"I love you Lizzie Bennet and I don't want to imagine a life without you."

"I love you too William Darcy and you will never be imagining a life without me because that is not going to happen."

He smiled at her softly and said, "I am glad."

"Now do you wanna go to work or call in sick?"

"No I will go, just stay here for a little while and then we can get up."

"Sure." She hugged him again and with her head over his heart, and thanked the gods above for the time and place her paths crossed William Darcy's before slipping back into a comfortable slumber.

**A/N**: Would love to know what you think. have been a while since i wrote so would love some feedback. Thanks.

Also thank you to all those who reviewed on the last chapter.


End file.
